1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for providing an exercise program based on a feedback.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an exercise program suggests an appropriate exercise intensity to a user based on a ventilatory threshold, a lactate threshold, or oxygen consumption estimated based on personal body information and heart rate information measured through a sensor attached to a body of the user. The ventilatory threshold, the lactate threshold, and the oxygen consumption may be estimated based on a linear relationship between heart rate information and a metabolic demand. However, the heart rate information may have a non-linear relationship with the metabolic demand according to an increase in an exercise intensity. Thus, accuracy may be limited when an individual exercise intensity is determined based on heart rate information. Further, users have different heart rates and different heartbeat patterns. Thus, in a case of using only the generalized values, an inaccurate exercise intensity may be suggested to a user. In a worst case scenario, the user go into shock due to an excessive level of exercise.